


An Unexpected Journey

by AmandyPandy1612



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Everybody Lives, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Holly Wants to Teach Manners, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm In Forever Denial, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Shapeshifting Hobbits, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandyPandy1612/pseuds/AmandyPandy1612
Summary: Hobbits are considered the weakest of the races. That is a fact. But hobbits hold a secret that only they know. They are not weak, but don't let anyone know. Let them think what they want.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born Home on Bluebird's Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389802) by [Hyperactivefangirl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivefangirl29/pseuds/Hyperactivefangirl29). 



> This is not originally my idea. I read a story that had a similar idea and I decided to make something similar. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm copying, but I'm not. This is my first serious work, please keep mean comments to a minimum. I hope you enjoy this story!

Far from the sea and the mountains there was a peaceful valley of rolling hills and babbling brooks, the land safe from the dangers of the world. On one side was a vast forest, fog always a constant within the trees. They say all those that wander in will never wander out, forever becoming lost. On the other side was a wide river, the flowing waters much too fast to cross by oneself. This valley was called The Shire, the peaceful home of the Hobbits.

Hobbits were short compared to the other races, often being mistaken for the children of men. They were often called Halflings, but any hobbit would tell you that they were half of nothing. To outsiders Hobbits had no secret language like the Dwarves or longevity like the Elves, there was nothing special about a Hobbit. When asked most Hobbits give a secret smile and turn the conversation to another topic. It’s done so masterfully that most don’t realize that their question was never answered in the first place.

Now from one Hobbit to another the conversation takes a different turn. See Hobbit’s have a secret that no one but another Hobbit know about. They had the ability to change their skin. A gift from Yavanna, the mother whom created them. She gave them the gift to change their skin into that of an animal to protect themselves from danger during their Wandering Days.

Not long after a hobbit is born, they will change their skin for the first time. Most hobbits will change into a small rodent or bird, often taking after one parent. The first change was an indication of what their personality would be like, if they would be adventurous and search for fairies or if they would be quiet and prefer to stay indoors.

The second change would come when a hobbit came of age, the shift happening shortly after their 33 birthday. Now this shift would be different from their first, often being a bigger animal. Hobbits never would shift into a large predator, never needing the larger form. The Shire was a peaceful place, never having seen war or famine.

This brings us to a hobbit hole in Bag End where Belladonna Baggins was just giving birth to a baby girl, Bungo Baggins pacing nervously in the drawing room. His nails had long since been bitten down, fingers running through his hair. Belladonna gave a final scream, the wail of her daughter joining her shortly after. The midwife came from the master bedroom, a small bundle held in her arms.

“Here is your daughter. She has been named Donnabell.” Bungo took the bundle carefully, letting the midwife instruct him on how to hold his newborn daughter. He moved to his chair, cradling the small body against his chest. The midwife gave a short nod before leaving the room to back to Belladonna.

Bungo looked down at his daughter, a smile spreading across his face. He was so happy right now. His daughter had a small tuff of auburn hair atop her head, face scrunched up and eyes closed. She had Bella’s nose and his cheeks.

“Hello my dear daughter. Welcome to the world. We have waited for you to join us anxiously. You will be loved and cherished.” He whispered to her, giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

Across Hobbiton another baby was being born, Lily Took giving birth to her fifth child. Brom Took sat in the kitchen with rest of their children, Berylla and Folco sitting quietly at the table and coloring. Dal and Petal had change into their other skin, a small sparrow and dormouse playing atop the table. The sparrow gave a little twitter, flapping his tiny wings and hopping around with the dormouse scampering after, little squeaks coming from her. Brom kept an ear toward the master bedroom, wincing every time his wife let out a scream. He gave a sigh of relief when a baby’s cry filled the home instead of Lily’s screaming. The midwife came out, humming a small tune to the bundle in her arms.

“Another daughter.” The midwife gave him the newborn, fusing at Dal who tried to fly by jumping off the table.

“Did Lily name her yet?” He asked, running a finger down his daughter’s cheek. She gave a little snuffle, eyes cracking open.

“Yes. She named her Hollyberry.” The midwife put Dal at the center of the table before turning and leaving the room.

“Petal, Dal, shift back. Come meet your new sister.” He sat back in his chair, Berylla and Folco already crowding around him to see Holly. With a ripple, Petal and Dal became hobbit children once more, jumping from the table to crowd around their dad with their siblings.

“She’s so small.” Dal commented, poking at Holly’s cheek. The newborn gave a little cry, upset at the sudden touch.

“Of course she’s small, she was just born dummy.” Berylla said, giving her brother a scathing look. Dal went red in the face, ready to yell back but a look from his father stopped him. He muttered under his breath instead, sticking his tongue out at his older sister.

“Can I hold her Papa?” Petal asked, standing on his foot to see Holly better. Folco sat on his father’s lap, sucking his thumb.

“Not at the moment. Let’s wait until she’s a little bigger.” Brom gently told his oldest daughter, rocking Holly gently.

¬¬¬

Holly and Donna had their first change shortly after they were born, Holly shifting first with Donna following a few days after. Holly took after her mother, her first shift being a bunny. It started as a normal day, Brom got up early to cook breakfast, Berylla joining his shortly after. She always helped him make breakfast, waking not long after the sun rose in the sky. Dal, Petal, and Folco slept till their mother came to wake them, Petal being the hardest to wake. She would roll back over, dragging the blanket over her head and glare at anyone who tried to take it from her. The smell of breakfast would get her out of bed, a little blanket monster shuffling down the hall to the dining room.

Lily held Holly in one arm, Folco’s hand in the other. They had just sat down to eat when Dal let out a little shriek. Where his sister had been now was a tiny bunny, nose twitching and making tiny distressed sounds. Brom looked to his wife, lifting an eyebrow.

“I blame you.” He told her jokingly, the air rippling around his wife. Another bunny joined the smaller one, Lily’s fur being darker than her daughter’s. She was able to calm Holly down quickly enough, coaxing her daughter to change back after many minutes.

It was three days later that Donna had her first shift, one moment sleeping peacefully in her crib, the next she was a screaming baby bluebird. Bungo and Bella rushed to their daughter’s room, Bungo more frantic than his wife. She gave her husband a reassuring look before turning into a bluebird herself and worked to calm their screaming daughter.

¬¬¬

Holly and Donna grew like all hobbit children, surrounded by family and love. Holly spent her days with her cousins and siblings, Donna usually joining them. They would run though the woods and fields in search of fairies and elves, sometimes daring each other to go into Rushock Bog. Both girls would come home to their parents covered in dirt with leaves and twigs in their hair. Donna looked like a mini copy of her mother, dark auburn hair and hazel-green eyes whereas Holly looked more like her father, pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. Everything was good, the Shire filled with the happy laughter of children and the bustle of hardworking hobbits.

But that would soon change. A winter unlike any before swept through the Shire, snow blocking doors and freezing winds near lifting Hobbits in the air. It was so cold the Brandywine River froze completely over. Soon after that the wolves came, the winter starving them and driving the large predators in search of anything to eat. With the wolves also came Orcs, the vile creatures riding their wargs, killing many Hobbits and forcing the rest to hide away in their homes trying to wait out the winter and hope they didn’t starve. Belladonna Baggins would travel her sister’s home each day, bringing home food for her starving daughter and husband. Donna would beg her mother each day not to leave, waiting anxiously by the window for her mother to return when her begging did not work.

Each night doors were blocked, windows shut tight and locked. The wolves were desperate for food, throwing themselves against doors and windows to get to the Hobbits inside. Holly would huddle with her siblings in front of the fireplace, hands over her ears to block out the howling.

One day, as Holly was playing with Folco, they heard a terrible screaming. The sounds were followed by squishing and crunching. She shared a grim look with her brother, both knowing that another Hobbit had become a meal to the wolves and Orcs. It was a long winter, seeming to on forever, but finally the snow began to melt and the river started to thaw. Many funerals were held once the weather was warmer, so many Hobbits having died from the wolves or starvation or Orcs.

Donna had lost her mother, Bella leaving one day and not coming back. The young Hobbit had ignored her father’s warnings and went out into the snow to look for her. Find her she did, but Bella was no longer alive when she did. Wolves were already eating away at her, hardly anything left of the once adventurous Hobbit. Donna had to hide herself up in a tree so the wolves would not get her as well. She was never the same after that day. Her father seemed to withdraw into himself, a shadow of his former self. The loss of his wife causing him to die from heartache not long after Donna became of age.

The Fell Winter it would be called, most Hobbits refusing to speak of the dreadful time. Holly and Donna grew, no longer as joyful and happy as they once were. Donna was quiet, mostly reading while wrapped in her mother’s coat, tears long since dried on her face. Holly would sit with her grandmother and knit, making blankets, scarves, mittens, and any kind of heavy clothes. She didn’t want to be caught unaware again.

When the two Hobbits came of age, they got their second shift. Donna was ashamed of her second animal skin, refusing to tell anyone what she had become. Bungo would become tightlipped whenever anyone asked him, shaking his head and walking away quickly. Holly took one look in the mirror at her second animal skin before changing back and crying loudly. Many Hobbits had a second shift that they were ashamed of, the harsh winter causing the peaceful race to take on shifts that would better protect themselves. So many shifts of this variety had not been seen since the Wandering Days.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a hobbit is pushed out of bed and the first dwarf arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how happy it made me when I saw the kudos and that my story had been bookmarked. I danced at little, I'll admit it right now. So, I'm planning on putting a chapter out at least once a week. This one is because I just couldn't stop writing. So, enjoy and please leave a comment! Sorry for any mistakes.

A loud knock sounded through the room, a muffled call answering. The door open, a young Hobbit stepping into the room. She wore a clean blue dress, daisies embroidered along the bottom. Her dark gold curls were put in a neat braid down her back, turquoise eyes surveying the room. There was unwashed clothes on the floor and a plate with a half-eaten sandwich on the dresser. The Hobbit rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed, poking at the lump under the blankets.

“Holly, it’s second breakfast. You missed breakfast. Get up.” Berylla poked her sister again, sighing when that gave no reaction. “Alright then, Dal! Dal, I need you!”

The thump of feet raced toward the room, another Hobbit coming into the room. He looked similar to Berylla, dark gold curls atop his head, cut short around his ears and out of his green eyes. He had a round stomach, showing that he liked his food, the curls atop his feet neatly groomed and free of twigs and dirt.

“You called dearest sister.” Dal had a wide grin on his face, cheeks slightly red from his short run from the dining room.

“Help me get this lump out of bed. She’s going to miss second breakfast.” Dal gave Berylla a wicked grin, the air rippling around him. Where he once stood there was now a badger, its fur the same color as his hair, lighter patches of fur around his eyes. Dal clucked at his sister, following the sound with a short bark.

A cat joined the badger, long tail swishing behind her. She had white paws and large almond shaped eyes. The two animals gave each other a look, turning toward the lump on the bed together. With a bark and meow, the two jumped onto the bed, pushing and tugging at the lump till it fell to the floor.

“What the bleeding hell? Dal! Berylla! I was sleeping!” Hollyberry yelled once she was free from her blankets, glaring at the two smug animals sitting on her bed. The cat changed back to a Hobbit, arching an eyebrow at her younger sister.

“I tried waking you up gently. Second breakfast is almost over.” Berylla gave her brother a stern look, walking from the room with light steps. Holly stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry after her.

“It really is your own fault.” Dal told her lightly, lounging on her bed once he changed back.

“Get out.” She hissed at him, giving him a cold glare. He chuckled at her, hopping from the bed and skipping toward the door.

“You should comb your hair. It’s frightful.” Dal had to duck out of the way, Holly having thrown the plate from her dresser at him. It crashed against the doorframe, landing to the floor in pieces. She gave a loud sigh, crawling across the floor to pick up the shards and chuck them in the bin by the door. Holly was not a morning person, grumbling and glaring at anything and everyone until she woke up properly.

Standing up and wrapped in her blanket, Holly shuffled down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door to let everyone know she was not happy to be awake. The Hobbit turned the taps for the tub, letting it fill while she brushed her teeth. The tub filled quickly, steam rising from the water. It didn’t take Holly long to get clean, washing her hair and behind her ears. She made sure to clean the curls on her feet, carefully untangling any knots. Once she was clean, she pulled the plug to the tub to drain it and moved over to the large mirror. Picking up the brush, she began to comb out her hair, wincing when the bristles caught at a knot.

Soon her hair was sleek looking, the pale blonde locks framing her heart shaped face. She looked pretty, a small nose framed by light blue eyes and full lips. She needed to ‘fight’ suitors off daily, most wanting for her looks. Holly turned them all down, refusing to even consider settling down.

See, Holly hated herself, ever since she came of age four years ago and got her second animal skin. Most Hobbits don’t change into a predator animal, not needed the larger form or teeth. It was almost taboo to speak of, the older Hobbits ignoring any talk about predator forms. The Hobbits with a predator form were shunned almost. Children were warned to stay away from them, lest they become a predator themselves. If anyone found out about her, well she didn’t want to bring that shame to her mother and father. Her family was already shunned a little, what with her sister having an owl form and her mother being a dog, she just didn’t want to add to it.

Turning from the mirror, Holly wrapped herself in her blanket again and shuffled back to her room to get dressed. She joined her family in the dining room shortly after wearing brown trousers and dark purple blouse.

“Morning mom. Morning dad.” She gave each parent a kiss on the cheek, sitting down at the table and filling her plate.

“Nice of you join us. Did you have a good night?” Lily asked her daughter, adding a small amount of cream to her tea and stirring.

“Yes. I’m sorry I missed first breakfast.” Holly apologized, nibbling at blueberry pastry and sipping at her own cup of tea.

“I heard you screaming again.” Petal said from her end of the table, lifting an eyebrow at her sister. Lily turned to her youngest.

“It this true? Were you having nightmares again?” Holly felt her cheeks go red.

“I’m sorry.”

“Never be sorry.” Brom gave his daughter a kind look, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand gently.

“Yeah. I still have nightmares too.” Folco pipped up from next to her, half an apple scone hanging from his mouth. The Fell Winter still gave many Hobbits nightmares to this day, forever being a dark memory to all. Holly gave her family a small smile, eating the rest of the scones and finishing her tea.

“I love you all.” She told them, kissing her mother and father once more. “Do you need anything from the market?”

“I’ll be going to the market later. Thank you for asking.” Lily kissed her daughter back and refilled her cup.

“I’ll be visiting Cousin Donna if anyone needs me!” Holly yelled from the door, racing out the house when she got muffled grunts in return.

She raced through Hobbiton, greeting all who she passed and giggling at the look Old Miss Chubb gave her. It was quite the scandal for a female Hobbit to wear trousers instead of a nice dress. Holly reached Bag End within the hour, walking through the garden gate and up to the door. A weird symbol was etched at the bottom corner of the door, green flakes on the doormat. She put the symbol out of her mind and knocked sharply at the door.

“Go away! I don’t want an adventure!” Came the muffled yell. Holly gave the door a startled look, knocking once more.

“I’m not here for an adventure today!” Holly yelled before her cousin could. The lock was unlatched and the door cracked open. Donnabell Baggins peeked out, a cautious look on her face.

“Is he around?” She asked, looking around before staring at Holly.

“Is who around?” She asked back, giving her cousin an arched look.

“Gandalf.” Donna practically spat the name, finally ushering her cousin inside once she noticed that her cousin was all alone. She slammed the door quickly after, locking it once more. Holly ignored her cousin for the moment, walking toward the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

“Why was Gandalf here?” She finally asked, looking in the ice box for anything to be used as a snack. On the third self was a plate of peach tarts and Holly happily grabbed them. Donna sat at the table, fingers twisting at her braid nervously.

“He wanted me to join him in an adventure. Nasty things adventures.” She snatched up a tart and stuffed it in her mouth, taking the plate from her cousin. When Donna become nervous or scared, she would eat stress eat to calm down. The kettle whistled from the kitchen and Holly left to fix up the tea and bring it to the table, putting a warming mat under it.

“Why would he ask you that?” She wondered, opening the china cabinet and taking two cups with saucers. Normally Gandalf asked a Took or Brandybuck to partake in an adventure with him when he came around.

“Apparently because I am Belladonna Baggins daughter.” Donna snatched up the offered cup, pouring herself a generous amount of tea, adding a small spoonful of sugar and some milk.

“Well, your mother was very adventurous.” Holly pointed out, fixing up her own cup of tea. Donna snorted into her cup.

“Adventuring is what killed my mother. No thank you!”

“Would you like to go the Bree with me later this summer?” Holly asked, changing the subject.

“Why are you going to Bree?”

“I want to take a look at knives. Mother needs a new knife for cutting meat.” Donna gave her a long look, sipping at her tea calmly.

“Alright. I need a new oil skin any way.” Holly grinned at her, the two Hobbit’s sitting in silence while they finished their snack. Donna helped her cousin clean up, putting the plate and cups in the sink to wash. Holly wiped down the table, sweeping up any crumbs that fell. The two Hobbit’s adjourned to the reading room, sitting down in the comfy chairs and putting up their feet. Donna pulled her mother’s coat from the back of her chair and draped it over her lap.

“We’ll need to look through your things to make sure you have traveling supplies.” Holly spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin the comfortable silence they had. Donna gave a small grunt in reply. “You’re right. We’ll do that later.”

The two hobbits drifted into a light sleep, lulled by the quiet chirping of birds. They slept through elevenses, lunch and afternoon tea, waking only when a loud knock sounded at the door. Holly gave a small shriek, falling from her chair where Donna pulled the coat around her, glancing toward the door with a frightened look. The two Hobbit’s shared a look and as one tiptoed to the door. Holly picked up the fire poker while Donna grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door. Holly unlatched the door, opening it a crack.

“Who is it?” She asked, lifting the fire poker in case she needed to defend herself.

“Dwalin, at yer service.” Was the answer.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Durin brothers arrive and Holly makes a startling revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, so here is another chapter. I've left something vague because I plan on explaining them in later chapters. So, please enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment! Sorry for any mistakes.

Donna shared a look with her cousin, peering around her to look at the man, no dwarf, standing on her stoop. The dwarf took a step forward and Holly raised the fire poker. He looked at the piece of metal before looking at her face. He looked almost amused.

“Is it in there?” The dwarf asked, trying to look into around the door.

“I-is what in where?” Donna asked back, her voice shaky.

“Supper. He said there’d be food, and lots of it.”

“H-he? Who said that?”

“Do you mean Gandalf?” Holly and Donna both asked at the same time, Holly being louder than her cousin. The dwarf’s lips twitched, like he wanted to smile at them.

“Aye, Tharkûn said this is where it would be.”

“Where what would be?” Holly questioned the dwarf again. He looked like he wanted to kick the door down and punch them in the head.

“The meeting.” Was his short reply.

“What meeting?”

“What do ye mean what meeting? The meeting you agreed to host.” Donna went red in the face and pushed Holly to the side.

“I agreed to no such thing! I told Gandalf that I wanted no part in any adventure! Good night!” And then she slammed the door in his face and locked it tight. She looked over at her cousin, Holly wide eyed and mouth open.

“Go lock the windows! I’ll get the back door!” Donna raced away, Holly staring at her back. She was never more proud of her cousin. Standing up to a dwarf, especially one so armed as that one, was not small thing for a tiny Hobbit like Donna. With a smile, Holly raced around the dining and drawing rooms to lock the windows, spying the dwarf from one. He looked confused and angry at the same time, fists clenching and unclenching by his side. Another dwarf was walking up past the gate and the two shared some words. Suddenly they knocked head together, startling Holly. How peculiar? Perhaps that was how Dwarrow greeted each other?

“Are they locked?” Donna asked from behind her, fusing with her mother’s coat. She had put on the wool garment, tightening the belt around her waist.

“There’s another dwarf on your stoop. How many do you like are going to come?”

“I don’t care! I told him no!” Holly turned from the window to arch an eyebrow at Donna.

“They came here expecting food. Are we not Hobbits? Will we leave them out there to starve?” There was a stare down between the two cousins, Holly having a more stubborn look. Finally, Donna looked away, grumbling under her breath.

“Fine! Let them in! I’ll start making up something.” She turned to stomp away, muttering under her breath about meddling wizards and annoying cousins.

Holly looked out the window again, brow furrowed.

“I wonder what the meeting is about?” She asked, fingers tapping her chin thoughfully. Donna gave a shurg before rushing off to the kitchen. Holly picked up the fire poker and put it back near the fire place and straightened her clothes. Right, time to let the dwarves in.

Opening the door with an apologetic smile on her face, Holly was ready for someone to start yelling. Instead they stared at her, waiting for her to speak. She cleared her throat and gave another smile.

“So sorry for the confusion. My cousin wasn’t told that she would be having guests. Please do come in.” She opened the door for them, ushering them inside. “Please leave your boots by the door and any weapons by the umbrella stand.”

The dwarves shared a look and said some words in a language she did not know before moving to comply with her request. Holly let out a small breath of relief, glad that that was over with.

“Um, would you mind if I asked how many of you, and by you I mean dwarves, at least I hope it’s dwarves. It would be terrible if say, you were the only dwarves to come and everyone else was not a dwarf, and then I would look like an idiot for thinking everyone would be a dwarf because, well both of you are dwarves. Oh my goodness! I’m rambling. I need to stop talking right now!”

The two dwarves stared at her bemused and her cheeks went red. She always did have a problem of babbling when she was nervous.

“There’ll be fifteen of us coming. And yes, everyone will be a dwarf.” The older on finally answered before giving her a short bow. “Balin, son of Fundin, at your service.”

“Um, Hollyberry Took daughter of Lily Took, nice to meet you.” She gave him a short bow back.

“My brother tells me that you and your cousin knew nothing about the meeting.”

“That’s right! Speaking of, we’ll need a bigger table to fit everyone. How strong are you?” She looked at Dwalin, spying at his arms. He seemed strong enough. How strong was a dwarf anyway?

“Strong enough.” Was his short answer, lips twitching under his beard.

“Great. We need to bring in the other table and eight chairs from the cellar. Come on!” She grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the hall. Balin’s laughter followed after them.

Flicking the light on, she walked down the small stairs, Dwalin following behind her. He had wrestled his arm from her, giving her a grunt which she took was ‘don’t do that again’. Such a strange dwarf he was. With his help, well mostly him really, the table and chairs were quickly brought up and placed in the dining room. Balin sat at the table with a cup of tea and a small plate of scones. Donna must have brought them out.

Across the table were more plates filled with biscuits and cookies, tea cakes and tiny sandwiches. Another pot of tea was on a warming mat along with a pitcher of ice water and a pot of coffee. Holly bullied Dwalin in helping her bring up a barrel of ale and another barrel of malt whiskey. The dwarf had just finished settled the whiskey down when another knock at the door came.

“I’ll get it! You can sit down now. Thank you for the help Mister Dwalin.” The dwarf grumbled at her, sitting next to Balin and picking up a scone.

Holly rushed to the door, smoothing down her blouse. Must look presentable. She opened the door and her breath caught in her throat. Oh my word.

“Fíli.” The blonde on the left said. He was absolutely gorgeous. Stop staring Holly!

“And Kíli.” The brunet introduced.

“At your service!” Together they both bowed, speaking together.

“You must me Miss Boggins.” Kíli said, a large smile on his face. Holly blinked at him, a snort leaving her.

“I’m sorry, but it’s Baggins and no I’m not her. Miss _Baggins_ is my cousin. I’m Hollyberry Took. Please do come in.” She opened the door wider to let them enter, trying to keep her staring to a minimum. “Kindly remove your boots and put any weapons by the umbrella stand. Thank you.”

The two dwarves, whom she guess were brothers, they looked quite a bit a like, shared a look before shrugging and complying with her request. Fíli pulled two knives from behind him, handing them off to her. Holly was startled, a small sound leaving her as he piled more sharp weapons in her arms. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Kíli about to wipe his boot on Belladonna’s glory box. Oh, she was not having that.

Stomping on Fíli’s foot, she dropped the pile of swords at his feet before turning on the brunet. The blond let out a swear, grabbing at his foot.

“Don’t you even think about wiping your boot on that!” She hissed at him, marching up the dwarf and giving him a stern look. Kíli seemed to shrink back, dropping his boot back to the floor. “You will clean your boots outside if they need it! Didn’t your mother teach you better manners than that! How rude of you!”

She gave him one last warning look before marching toward the kitchen.

“Reminds you of _Amad_.” She heard Kíli whispered to Fíli, who echoed that notion. Balin and Dwalin gave her a strange look as she stomped by, growling and hissing under her breath. Storming to the kitchen seemed to calm her, grabbing a spoon to stir the stew and give it a taste. Donna was pulling a loaf of fresh bread from the oven, setting it on a rack to cool before putting another loaf in cook.

“I’m so lucky that I had so much dough already made. Just needed to put it all in the oven to bake and voila!” She turned to Holly, smile falling off her face. “What’s wrong? Are they misbehaving? Oh no! I knew we should never have let them in!”

Holly grabbed at Donna before she could rush out and make the dwarves leave, putting a spoonful of the stew in her mouth.

“I’m just a little mad is all. Nearly smacked one plus another might be my Mate. How’s the stew?”

Donna looked ready to answer before she choked, coughing and gasped, staring at her cousin in shock.

“Mate?!”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supper is served, Donna hates Gandalf, Holly wants to lecture about manners (and does a little), and the Great King of Idiots arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have given my story a kudo! Here the next chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to comment below! Sorry for any mistakes.

Holly steadily ignored her cousin, smiling at Dwalin as she brought out a platter of sliced meat, cheese, and bread.

“ _What do you mean Mate? Holly, stop ignoring me and answer the question!_ ” Donna hissed behind her in Hobbitish, bringing out another platter of sliced meat, cheese, and bread.

“ _I’m not listening. I can’t hear you. La la la la la!_ ”

Fíli and Kíli attacked the platter she set down, both quickly making a sandwich piled with meat. Donna set her platter down and near chased Holly back into the kitchen.

“ _Which one is it? Please tell me it’s not the mean looking one._ ”

“Donna, drop it!” Donna huffed, stomping over to a counter filled with six different pie mixtures, angrily stirring at the cherry filling. Holly rolled her eyes, opening the second oven to check the roast and ham.

“It’s the blond one that just arrived.” She finally said, closing the oven and checking the chickens in the third oven. Donna whipped around, a large smile on her face.

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Your Mate.” She gave a dreamy sigh before turning back to the pie fillings. She carefully poured the mixtures into the pie crusts, covering the filling with strips of dough. “Just need to let the meat finish cooking and then the pies can go in. The stew should be done by now. Mister Dwalin! Mister Dwalin!”

Donna ran from the kitchen calling the dwarf’s name and Holly let out a sigh. Shaking her head at her cousin, the Hobbit pulled out the ingredients to make a large salad, pulling the salad bowl made for parties down from the cupboard and donning an apron. Donna walked back into the kitchen with Kíli and Fíli instead of Dwalin, motioning for the boys to take the pot of stew into the dining room. Holly ducked her head at Donna’s knowing look, focusing on making the salad.

“I just need the two of you to bring this to the table, if you would so kind.”

Fíli and Kíli shared a look before hefting up the large pot and carrying it off. Donna opened an oven and tested the roast and ham. She closed the door and waited ten minutes before putting on her oven mits and pulling the meat out. By then Holly had finished the salad, mixing up a creamy dressing in a large bowl.

“I’ll just bring these out and you can bring the salad when you’re done.”

Donna transferred the roast and ham to serving plate, lifting the roast with both hands and moving to the dining room. A cheer went up from the dwarves soon followed by a smack from Donna’s ladle. One of them probably tried to reach for some meat without waiting for the rest to come. How terribly rude. With the dressing finished, Holly lifted the salad in her hands and balanced the dressing on her arm and made her short journey to the table.

Kíli was nursing his hand while looking ashamed. Donna most likely gave him a dressing down about his awful manners. Awful they were.

“Here we are, salad and blue ranch dressing. “ She ignored the look from the boys, taking the cutting knife from her cousin. “I’ll do this, you can go check on the chicken. Probably should put the pies in as well.”

Donna handed over the large two-pronged fork and left for the kitchen, but not without giving Kíli one last scathing look. Holly began to cut the roast into slices, pulling her own ladle from her apron and spooning the juices over the meat.

“She hit me with a ladle.” He complained, probably hoping to get sympathy from her. She level a stern look at him.

“I would have walloped you as well. There are snacks for you lot to eat while supper is prepared. To even try to eat supper before the rest of your party arrives is rude. Very rude indeed. Do you need the pot refilled?” She turned to the older dwarf to ask the question, the pot of chamomile and jasmine tea in front of him.

“That would be mighty kind of you lass. Some more cream wouldn’t hurt either.” Balin gave her a kind smile, sipping at the small china cup.

“So much like _Amad_. Yelled at you then became sweet as you please to another in a flash.” Fíli muttered to Kíli, picking up a lemon tart to nibble.

The doorbell let off a long and loud ring, causing Holly to jump and almost cut her finger.

“I’ll get this lassie. You answer the door.” Dwalin took the knife and fork from her, all but pushing her away from the roast. With a humph, Holly turned on her heel and made for the door. She had to jump back when she opened it, a pile of Dwarrow falling over each other and into the foyer. Gandalf stood behind the lot, smug as you please and leaning on his staff. Once all the dwarves were on their feet, she gave a sharp whistle to get their attention before they all started speaking.

“Hello and welcome to Bag End! My name is Hollyberry Took and I’ll be one of your hosts tonight. Please take off your boots and leave any weapons by the umbrella stand. Supper is almost all ready, so you can make your way toward the dining room straight after. Thank you!” She gave a little bow after her speech before scurrying off back to the kitchen.

“The chickens are almost done, just another five minutes or so. I’ve pulled the last loaf out and set it on the rack to cool. Half the pies are in the oven right now and I’ve set the timer. Everything is going okay. Oh, who am I kidding? This is a terrible meal!” Donna nervous said, near crying the last part and covering her face with her hands.

Holly settled her in a chair before rushing to the dining room, bringing with her more cream but not before she set the kettle on the stove. The dwarves were sitting around the table, all of them looking at the roast and ham with hungry expressions.

“I’ll just be needing the tea pot, if you would be so kind. The chickens are almost done, bout another three minutes. Once those are out with the rest of the bread, supper can start.”

She grabbed up the pot and rushed back to the kitchen, ignoring the look that Gandalf sent her. Pulling a cup from the cupboard, she mixed up some tea for her cousin before pressing the cup into her hands. Donna took the cup willingly, sipping nervously.

“Better? Good. Now, the rest of the party is here and you are the host. Finish your tea then go out there and be a proper hobbit host.”

Donna gave a nod, downing the rest of her cup and squaring her shoulders before she marched out of the kitchen with the ham in hand, it almost looked like she was going to war. Or facing Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Dreadful woman she was. Holly checked the wall clock then pulled on the oven mits, pulling the two chickens from the oven and putting the last three pies in to bake. She set the second timer and picked up one chicken and made her way to the other room.

Donna must have given her own speech for she was now talking quietly with Gandalf. He was leaning heavily on his staff, so she probably kicked him in the shin. The dwarves were drinking from tankards, the ale and malt whiskey having been opened. Holly made the last trip for the moment to get the last chicken and brought it to the table.

“Right, that’s everything. You all can eat now.”

It seemed that was all they were waiting for, practically diving for the food before them. Holly jumped out of the way, pressing herself against the wall. Donna looked away with a startled expression, face going sour at the dwarf’s terrible table manners.

“Bombur, catch!” A dwarf with hair sticking out to the side and a funny hat threw a roll toward the largest dwarf, the rest cheering when he caught it in his mouth. This seemed to kick start the rest, as they too began throwing food about and at each other.

“Awful, dreadful, terrible manners.” She muttered to herself, sliding along the wall over to her cousin.

“Gandalf! Look at the mess they’re making! Oh, the walls.” Donna stamped her foot, moaning into her hands as a piece of meat slapped against the wall.

“A merry gathering, you’ll see my dear.” The wizard probably would have pat her on the head if he knew that wouldn’t cause him pain. Instead he gave Donna a little chuckle, leaning on his staff to peer into the room.

“One, two, three!” Someone counted down before all of the dwarves drank from their tankards together. Ale spilled over lips and down beards, Donna giving another moan about cleanliness. Holly had to quite agree.

Supper continued to be quite the affair, Donna popping away to hide in the kitchen and take out the first batch of pies. One of the dwarf’s walked up to Holly, holding out his plate.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but what should I do with my plate?” He asked and Holly nearly wept at the manners he was showing. Before she could answer his question, another did instead.

“Here you go, Ori, give it to me.” Fíli snatched the plate from him and tossed it another dwarf. This started another round of bad manners, the rest tossing about their plates and cups. She could hear Donna letting out a shriek from the kitchen.

“Please don’t! That’s Aunt Bella’s West Farthing crockery, it’s over a hundred years old!” She cried out as a cup sailed over her head. The dwarves began to stomp their feet and bang the silverware on the table.

“Stop that! You’ll blunt them!”

“Ooh, d’hear that, lads? She says we’ll blunt the knives.” The dwarf with the funny hat said mockingly. Somehow that started up a song.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That’s what Hollyberry hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you’ve finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That’s what Hollyberry hates!_

The dwarves sat back smug, the dishes all clean and in a pile on the table. Holly gave a nervous giggle, her heart still hammering away in her chest. Three loud knocks came from the door, the good mood leaving the room in the blink of an eye.

“He is here.” Gandalf said. As if that answered anything!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin puts his foot in his mouth and a conversation is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longest chapter at the moment, I just couldn't find a go stopping place. I hope you enjoy the latest installment and please do leave a comment! Again, sorry for any mistakes.

Holly and Donna shared a look with each other before looking at the door.

“Who is here?” Donna asked. Gandalf ignored her and moved to let whomever _he_ was in. The two cousins shared another look that said ‘where are their manners?’. A dark haired dwarf stepped in and Holly noticed he looked a lot like Kíli, perhaps his father?

“Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn’t have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door.” Donna gave a gasp and rushed over to check the front of her door, giving another gasp when she saw the mark etched into it.

“What? Why is this here? I painted this a week ago and this was not there! Gandalf!” She spun around, ignoring the new dwarf to march over to the wizard and kick him in the shin. He let out a grunt of pain, hopping away from the irate hobbit.

“She’s quite feisty.” A voice said next to her. It was the dwarf with the odd hat. “Bofur’s the name.”

Holly gave a small smile, snickering as Gandalf was kicked once more.

“Donnabell Baggins! You will cease this at once! You have guests!” Gandalf thundered at her. Donna gave another gasp, spinning around and paling. Oh, her guests just saw her acting horribly. Oh dear.

“Now, Donnabell, Hollyberry, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin looked both of them over, arching an eyebrow. He didn’t look impressed.

“So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Miss Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

Donna spluttered before turning to Holly.

“Well, what would you consider fighting? I mean, Donna has to fight Lobelia Sackville-Baggins to get back her spoons every time that dreadful woman visits. Or would you consider the time we marched with the Tuckborough army to fight off a legion of orcs?” Holly said, saving her cousin from embarrassment.

Thorin quirked up an eyebrow.

“You marched with an army?”

“Oh yes! We all like to sit and have tea before any battles. Soothes the nerves, didn’t you know?” She gave him a bland stare, giving him a look that called him an idiot. He glared at her and she glared back.

“Thought as much. She looks more like a milkmaid than a burglar.” The dwarves all gave a laugh and Donna went red in the face.

“And you look more like pauper than a leader. Guess everything is just disappointing these days.” She spat before spinning on her heel and marching away. The laughter was sucked from the room, Thorin looking thunderous.

“And I thought leader’s knew when to hold their tongues and be diplomatic. Seems I was wrong.” Holly commented, giving the dwarf a judging look before she too turned on her heel and left.

She found her cousin in the kitchen, angrily stirring a cup of tea, spoon clinking against the sides of the cup loudly. Holly decided to make herself one as well, mixing in a bit of malt whiskey with her cream.

“How dare he? I was kind enough to let him into my home to have their meeting, and he has the nerve to call me a milkmaid! How dare he!” Donna slammed the spoon down, taking a large gulp of her tea, ears red with anger.

“I’m still appalled at their lack of manners. Were they raised by trolls?”

The two sat in silence, able to hear the murmur of the dwarves from where they sat. They took their time with their tea, not wanting to yell at Thorin once more. Donna seemed to relax as her cup was drained, sinking farther into her chair with a sigh.

“I should probably bring out the pies.” Holly looked over at the six pies on the cooling rack, heat no longer coming off them.

“I’ll help. We should also bring King Ass some food. I think there’s still some stew left over.”

She pulled out a little trolley to put the pies on, Donna picking out a stack of plates and forks, grabbing the serving spatula as well. Donna filled a bowl with stew, grabbing a piece of bread to go with it. Conversation stopped when they walked into the dining room, the dwarves looking at the pies with interest. Holly had to slap a hand away from one, giving him her best ‘disappointed mom’ look.

“We have cherry, pear, apple, lemon blackberry, strawberry banana, and raspberry.” Donna named each pie as she set it down on the table, handing the serving spatula off to Balin. Holly placed the bowl and bread in front of Thorin, giving him a spoon to eat with. The two hobbits went back into the kitchen, pulling a plate of tarts from the ice box.

“What do you think they’re here for?” Donna finally asked, half a blackberry tart on her plate. Holly shrugged, grabbing another pear tart to eat.

“We could go an listen.” Her cousin didn’t look as startled at the idea as she figured. With a nod, the two cousins crept back into the dining room and took a seat in the back.

“What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?” Dwalin asked, half of the cherry pie on his plate.

“They will not come.” Thorin answered, a round of murmured disappointment coming from everyone. “They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.”

Another round of disapproval went up.

“You’re going on a quest?” Donna asked, scaring the dwarves nearest to them.

“When did ya get here?”

“I didnae hear them.”

“What’s your quest about?” Holly asked, ignoring all the questions and looking at Thorin. He also looked startled, trying to hide behind his mug and look regal. Donna rolled her eyes at him, scooting forward in her seat to lean forward.

“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.” Gandalf spoke, spreading a map in front of him over the table.

“The Lonely Mountain.” Donna said, flushing when all eyes turned to her. “My mother told me stories of it.”

“Aye. Óin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time.” One of the red haired dwarf’s turned to another next to him. He spoke loudly into the dwarf’s ear horn so he could be heard properly.

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.” The one named Óin said, thumping the table for good measure.

“Uh, What beast is that exactly?” Donna asked with Holly echoing.

“Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals--” Bofur started to say before Holly interrupted him with a glare.

“Yes, we know what a dragon is, thank you very much.”

“I’m not afraid! I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie.” Ori suddenly shouted, standing up and thumping the table with his hands. A round of cheering and shouting went up.

“Sit down!” An older dwarf grabbed at Ori’s tunic and pulled him back down into his seat.

“The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.” Balin spoke up, stroking his beard and gazing around the table. Most of the dwarves started to splutter in outrage, yelling abuse back at him.

“What did he say?” Óin shouted, cupping his hand around his ear horn.

“We may be few in number, but we’re fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!” Fíli piped up, shouting loud enough for Óin to hear him. It took all of Holly’s willpower not to stare at him like a tween who was just learning about kissing. She quite loved how the light played along his hair making it seem almost golden. And his beard, she wondered what it would feel like across her skin. A sharp jab from Donna cured her of her stared and a flush went up from her cheeks to her ears.

“And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.” Kíli piped up after Fíli, looking toward the wizard. This caused the rest to look toward him, expectant looks on their faces.

“Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn’t say that, I- -” Gandalf spluttered and stammered, unsure of how to answer. Holly and Donna shared a smirk. Seems the meddling wizard was getting a little karma.

“How many, then?” The dwarf next to Ori asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

“Uh, what?” Gandalf looked startled, gulping loudly.

“Hm.”

Gandalf tried not to look embarrassed, stroking his beard and puffing at his pipe. This for some ungodly reason caused the dwarves to jump up and start arguing over how many dragons the wizard has killed. Thorin silenced then by slamming his hands on the table hard and bellowing loudly.

“My poor table.” Donna whimpered at the abuse her table was enduring.

“ _Shazara!_! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighting the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!_ ”

All the dwarves gave a loud cheer to his speech and Thorin sat down with a pleased look.

“You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.” Balin said, a heavy sigh leaving him.

“That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye, pulling an odd key from his robes.

“How did you come by this?” Thorin asked, reaching out for the key.

“It was given to me by your father, by Thráin, for safekeeping. It is yours now.”

Thorin ran his fingers over the key, a solemn look in his eyes.

“If there is a key, there must be a door.” Fíli said and Donna grabbed at Holly before she could jump across the table and drape herself across him. Oh, her instinct’s were driving her crazy having him so close, but unable to touch him. This half bond was going to kill her. Matter of fact, Donna looked almost how she felt. Gandalf pointed to a spot on the map with his pipe before speaking.

“These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.”

“There’s another way in!” Kíli said and the rest gave a loud cheer.

“Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”

“That’s why we need a burglar.” Ori said causing everyone to look at Donna and Holly.

“Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I’d imagine.” Donna said, tapping at her chin thoughtfully.

“And are you?” The dwarf next to Óin asked, leaning forward in his seat to see her better.

“Am I what?” Holly had a terrible feeling sweep through her and she looked at Donna with wince.

“He said he’s an expert! Hey hey!” Óin yelled, not quite hearing exactly what she had said. The dwarves gave a laugh before quietly.

“M--Me? No, no, no, no, no. I’m not a burglar; I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.” Donna stammered, waving her hands in front of her. Holly gave a cough.

“Not true.” She gave another cough when Donna glared at her, giving her cousin a sheepish smile.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Miss Baggins. She’s hardly burglar material.” Balin gave them an apologetic look and Holly wanted to growl at him just for the comment. Donna agreed with him, nodding her head rapidly.

“Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.”

Holly wanted to bite Dwalin for his comment and looking over at Donna, it seemed she wanted to as well. They could fend for themselves quite well, thank you very much. Suddenly Gandalf stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. A dark shadow grew from behind him and causing the wizard to look demonic.

“Enough! If I say Donnabell Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is.”

Holly held Donna back from jumping across the table to thump Gandalf across the head. Burglar indeed! He calmed after, sitting back in his chair and the shadow becoming nothing more than a speck on the wall.

“Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Miss Baggins. There’s a lot more to her than appearances suggest, and she’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including herself. You must trust me on this.”

“Hey! If you’re taking Donna on some adventure then you best bet that I’ll be coming too! As if I’d let her go alone with so many males.” Holly gave a sniff, daring anyone to say otherwise.

“Hey! How dare you imply-!”

“Why we would never!”

“Ignig sadn mêzi bandûna nitada karab!*”

“ **SHUT UP!** ” Donna shouted, finally losing her temper and slamming her hands on the table. It fell silent as she tried to calm herself, Holly leaning back in her chair and looking smug. “If I do go on this quest, and I’m not saying I am. I’m not agreeing to anything yet. Holly **will** come with me if I do end up going. No! You shut up! This is the end of the discussion.”

She hissed quietly, a hint of a growl within her voice. None dared speak out against her after that, the dwarves shifting in their seats uncomfortably. Gandalf puffed away at his pipe, a smug expression behind the pipe. Thorin narrowed his gaze at her before turning to the wizard.

“Very well. We will do it your way. Give her the contract.”

“It’s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.” Balin pulled a thick piece of parchment from within his coat and slid it down the table. Donna snatched it up and unrolled it, muttering under her breath as she read over it. Holly read it over her shoulder, also muttering to herself.

“Funeral arrangements?”

“Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?”

“Oh, aye, he’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.” Bofur piped up, grinning at the two hobbits around his mug. Donna blinked at him, glancing back down at the contract and looking a little pale.

“You all right, lassie?” Balin asked, gazing at them with kind eyes.

“Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint.” Was her reply before she tried to finish reading the contract.

“Think furnace with wings.” Bofur was still grinning and Holly wanted to throttle him.

“Air, I--I--I need air.”

“Shut up!” Holly hissed at him. Either he didn’t hear her or he was ignoring her, either way, she was going to thump him good if he didn’t stop talking.

“Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you’re nothing more than a pile of ash.”

Donna started to breath heavy, staring at Holly with a terrified look. The dwarves seemed to be on the edges of their seats, waiting to see what she would do.

“Hmmm. Nope.” And then Donna slid out her chair in a dead faint, contract fluttering to the floor. Holly looked murderous and about ready to launch herself across the table.

“Ah, very helpful, Bofur.”

***Go boil your head in hot oil! (Khuzdul)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignig sadn mêzi bandûna nitada karab! is roughly translate to Go boil your head in hot oil! I would like to thank The Dwarrow Scholar for the Khuzdul translation.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly packs Donna's bag, Fili and Kili are nosy little brats, and a song is sung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. As always, enjoy the story and please leave a comment! Sorry for any mistakes.

After throwing her cup at Bofur and knocking him out of his chair, Holly helped her cousin into the drawing room and put her in her father’s chair. She rushed back to the kitchen to quickly fix up a cup of tea before rushing back to her cousin. Donna was still unconscious in the chair and Holly put the cup on the small table next to her before leaving. She made it as far as three steps out the doorway before she was stopped by a dwarf. Fíli and Kíli to be exact.

“That was quite the throw earlier. Real lucky.” Kíli started, leaning on the wall across from her.

“Beginners luck one would say.” Fíli added. Holly snorted, putting her hands on her hips.

“I’ll have you know that was not luck at all. I’m the reigning champion at Conkers if you must know.”

“Conkers? What’s that?” Kíli asked, interest sparking behind his eyes.

“It’s a game that involves throwing horse chestnuts at targets. I’m sorry, but I need to ask this, are you brothers? Or related in any way? And how do you relate to Thorin? Is he your dad? You all look so alike.”

The two shared a look before laughing loudly.

“We are brothers and Thorin is our uncle.” Fili finally answered, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Well how was I supposed to know that!” She stamped her foot, a blush rising in her cheeks. The brothers spoke in that language of theirs, ignoring Holly for the moment. She dug her nails into her palms to stop herself from leaning in and smelling Fíli, his scent drifting up toward her nose and making her weak in the knees.

“Um, I need to, that is, um, bedroom!” She squeaked out, practically running away and into Donna’s room. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Sliding down the door, Holly let out a breath, bringing her palms close so she could see the damage. Hmm, not as bad as she thought. A good night’s sleep and the small wounds would be healed in the morning.

Slapping her cheeks lightly, Holly stood up and moved to Donna’s dresser. Might as well pull out some traveling clothes. Knowing her cousin, she would ultimately end up going and as such would need her bag packed. Holly pulled out three blouses, two vests, four trousers, and three pairs of undergarments. Laying the clothes on the bed, she moved over to the chest at the foot of the bed and opened it. It didn’t take her long to find Aunt Bella’s old traveling pack and she put that on the bed as well.

Opening the door, Holly peeked out to see if those two scamps were around. Seeing no one around, she slunk out the room and down the hall to the washroom. Gathering up a spare brush, bar of soap, one towel, and a bottle of hair cream, Holly made her way back to Donna’s room. Her cousin was in her room, looking pale and staring at the pile of clothes on the bed.

“I’m not going.” Was the first thing she said when Holly stepped into the room, giving her cousin a stern look. Holly just smiled at her.

“Donna, I know you and I promise you, you’re going to be going.”

Donna sunk down to the floor with a huff, but didn’t start an argument. Holly smiled at her once more before she began to pack the bag.

“What does it feel like when you are around him?”

Holly looked down at her cousin before turning back to the bag. She thought over her answer as she folded up the clothes and put them in the bag.

“It’s like being complete finally. I want to be near him always now and whenever I smell him, I just want to lay claim and never let him go. He looks like the most handsome male I have ever seen and when he smiles or laughs it’s like the sun is shining.”

Donna sighed before looking up at Holly with a pained look.

“I feel all that about Thorin.”

Holly knew she was staring, mouth open and eyes wide. She snapped her mouth shut when Donna narrowed her eyes and coughed nervously.

“But he’s an ass!” Was all she could say, wincing once the words were out of her mouth. Donna just sighed and thunked her head against her bed.

“I know. But like _Màthair_ _*_ said, when you meet your mate for the first time, you just know that they’re the one.”

“Yeah.” Holly finished packing up the bag, putting it on the floor near the door. “I’m going to head home so I can pack up my own bag. Don’t kill anyone while I’m gone.”

“No promises.” The two cousins shared a hug before Holly left the room and tiptoed down the hall. She was not in the mood to see any dwarves at the moment and just wanted to go home. She made it to the door, spying all the dwarves in the living room. They were humming and it was quite lovely.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

The song followed her as she left and she couldn’t help but smile. Donna sat on her bed, knees up to her chest and arms around them. She glanced at the pack near the door. Yeah, she was going.

***Mother (Scots Gaelic)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Màthair is Mother is Scots Gaelic. I decided to use that as what Hobbitish is. Scots Gaelic is a beautiful language and I'm not going to lie, I totally used Google Translate. If I ever spell anything wrong, I'm sorry for that. I don't know the language myself.


End file.
